Mrs Weasley's Surprise
by VivaJuanita
Summary: When Harry doesn't show up for breakfast on Christmas morning, Mrs. Weasley goes to look for him.  She wasn't quite expecting what she saw.


**A/N, disclaimer:** Not mine & such. This isn't that great, but meh, here you go. Enjoy as you like or don't like.

xXx

"Where's Harry? Wasn't he supposed to be here hours ago?" Ron was already annoyed and exasperated as the clock chimed ten.

All the Weasleys and their respective families were gathered at the Burrow for Christmas, and Harry was late. The children had opened their stockings, breakfast was made and had a warming charm placed over it, and everyone was now waiting for Harry who was supposed to be there at 7 to open presents. That was three hours ago and everyone was now either worried, annoyed, or both.

"I bet he's got himself occupied with another present," George supplied with a cheeky wink.

"What are you on about?" Ginny asked, clearly displeased with her brother's insinuation.

"Well, he did say he had a special person he was bringing with him, didn't he? Perhaps he got a little...tied up." Again, George winked as Ron and Ginny pulled a face.

"Now that's enough of that!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "All right then, everyone just go to the table and tuck into breakfast. I'm going to go over to Harry's and see if everything is all right."

Some practically ran to the table while other mumbled and grunted as they made their way to the large breakfast spread fit for a hungry clan of Weasleys. The matriarch, on the other hand, made for the fireplace so as to Floo to Harry's small home on the outskirts of London.

She stepped out of the fireplace in Harry's house easily and dusted herself off. All was quiet in the house upon initial inspection as Mrs. Weasley looked around. She carefully made her way to the kitchen as she quickly scanned the living room. The kitchen was empty and spotless. Mrs. Weasley frowned. She continued through the kitchen to the hallway leading to the bedrooms. Harry's bedroom door was open which meant he was not in there, but just in case, Mrs. Weasley poked her head in only to find the bed empty. She knew Harry wouldn't just leave and forget his adoptive family. Worry began to seep into Mrs. Weasley's heart as she made her way back to the fireplace so she could return home.

Entering the living room again, Mrs. Weasley finally took notice of the wrapping paper littering the floor in front of the tree. She took a step closer and saw two mugs sitting on the coffee table by the large couch, one of the two pieces of furniture Harry actually had. Finally, Mrs. Weasley laid eyes upon the very person who was supposed to be sitting at the breakfast table with the rest of the Weasleys.

Harry lay on the couch, fast asleep, with his arm looped around the waist of who Mrs. Weasley could only have been the person Harry planned on bringing to breakfast. She never expected to see Draco Malfoy sleeping with Harry on Christmas, but that was really the only surprise for her. Harry had hinted about Draco, but now it all made sense to her. As she looked at the two young men with a blanket covering them, Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but tear up. Harry looked peaceful and happy, and she couldn't help but notice so did Draco. As she wiped a tear, Mrs. Weasley stepped back into the fireplace to return home. She wouldn't wake Harry and ruin the peaceful morning. In a whoosh of green flames the woman disappeared.

"So did'y get 'arry?" Ron asked around a mouthful of egg.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, "Could you not talk with your mouth full please? It's disgusting. Molly, is Harry coming?"

Still dabbing at her eyes Mrs. Weasley smiled. "He'll be along later for dinner. I'll just make him a plate of breakfast for when he's awake again." Everyone shot each other questioning looks around the table but chose to remain silent.

xXx

"Harry!" Draco's voice echoed from the kitchen. "Come here!"

Harry walked in, wondering what on earth Draco could be yelling about and saw the man reading a note.

"What's that?" Harry asked, looking at the note. "And what's this?"

"That looks like breakfast. Here, read this. I'll take these plates to the table." Draco shot Harry a half smile as he grabbed the two plates & took the warming charm off.

Harry sat down slowly as he began to read the note.

'Harry (and Draco),

We were beginning to worry about you, Harry, so I came to check on you. I didn't want to wake you both when I found you asleep, but you are both more than welcome to come for dinner. Please do come, we all can't wait to see you. I left you boys some breakfast as well since you missed out. We'll see you tonight.

Love,

Molly'

Harry smiled as he set the note on the table. He reached over and took Draco's hand.

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

"Merry Christmas, Harry."


End file.
